Gods' Game
by Stella Purple
Summary: Picks up where Avenger 2 ended. Story: Two strange gods appear in the presence of the Asgard, who seems to know Loki's adoptive parents, who are also involved in a deathly dangerous annual Gods' Game. Rated M for curses and possible mature scenes.
1. Gods' Game I

**Gods' Game I**

* * *

This story is unedited.

* * *

 ** _1, 2, 3…. T_** ** _ruth or Dare_**

Two incorporeal gods approach the throne, arrival unannounced and unknown. One of them wave at Loki, who is under the disguise of Odin. They appear to be acquaintances of his foster father.

"Do _yourself_ a favor and don't participate. If not, then do _me_ a favor, if you must," the female suddenly says. Her color is red. He can see images of thousands—if not million—galaxy on her shade.

"Oh, come on, Ame. Don't be such a party pooper!" the male exclaims.

 _Party pooper? What kind of expression is that?_ Loki pounders.

His is blue and his gas body has a similar texture to the female's.

"Please don't. I can't even get over from the last time's," she says defeatedly, which ends up with the male god making a sound that Loki believes to be booing her. Although amused by the situation, he still has no idea who they are.

"Pardon me, but what exactly am I not supposed to participate on?" he asks, improvising. Odin's baritone voice is all he needs to make his act believable.

"Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you forgot? It's the annual Gods' Game," the males shouts out.

"Ah, yes, I see," Loki replies, pretending to understand what they are referring to. As far as his long life can concern, he has never heard of such game before. What will they do? Where will it be held? What shall be the prize for the winner? "I can't help but wondering, Ame, of what the winner shall obtain from this game this time."

One look at her and he knows that he must have said something wrong. A hand grabs him by the collar—or at least, what he thinks is a hand. He feels himself being yanked off the throne and thrown across the room. The force is so powerful that he finds himself landed against a wall, the bricks, cracking behind his back.

"First off, don't get too familiar. You are still a stranger to me. Second of all, don't be upset. I'm just getting all the tension out before we start anything here, You know, since you _broke_ your oath!" she hisses venomously. The calm and peaceful aura are gone, replaced with hostility.

 _What exactly has Odin done that has upset her so much?_ Loki wonders curiously. It is not that he does not feel any pain. The goddess can throw, that is for sure. But he recovers fast, though his gut feeling is telling him that this will not be the last time he will get thrown by her.

"How dare you—" he began, feeling rather angry by her action, though soon cut off.

"How dare I? How dare _I_? How dare _you_! You were the one who promise to protect and keep her safe as you would of your own individual. To love her and cherish her until the eternity of time. Those were the only reasons why I let her go with you. Yet you were the one who broke it and let her got killed. Of course I will be upset. You deserve every wrath I inflict upon you, Borson!"

Now he begins to gaps the essence of the situation. He knows a few things now. Firstly, she seems to be close to his adoptive mother, Frigga. Second of all, like he is, she despises his adoptive father. A fact which he appreciates, for another god to hate the Allfather, yet becomes unfortunate for his condition right now as he is in disguise as the hated god.

"1, 2, 3…. Truth or Dare is here," the male announces, causing Loki to realize that he no longer is in his throne room, but in the middle of the space itself.

Strangely, he does not feel any lack of gravity pull. In fact he can still feel the ground underneath his feet, though he cannot see anything but miles and miles of galaxy and stars. Is this an illusion?

Being the master of trickery makes him well aware when something like his magic of expertise being pulled. Yet he cannot feel such traces at his surrounding. What exactly is going on? Did they move them to a different location? Why is he still be influenced by gravity?

"Forgot this. I am too old for such games. Let him lose," the female tells the male, but Loki knows that her non-seeing eyes are directed at him. One second she is there, and the next there leave no sign of her at all.

"Don't worry, my friend," Loki feels a hand resting on one side of his shoulder. "I'll help. Ame can't control my decision. Say, would you mind if I start first?" Loki shakes his head. "Alright. True or Dare?"

He cannot pick True, because of he knows Odin well, his life can just be sitting on the edge. So he will have to choose, "Dare."

"I thought so. I challenged you…. to get my sister fucked!"

The crude word causes Loki to blink at him a few times. Noticing his silence, the other god continued.

"Of course, that will no be easy, as she hates corporal form. But if you can get her to go down that mortal experience, you will surely get your chance. The true challenge now is to make someone willing to fuck her. Because, you know, she has the tendency to appear in a less favorable form, if you get my drift." Again, a new expression of word.

"Why would you…. makes such a challenge?" Odin asks carefully.

"She is too tense. That's why she is always no this and no that. Still not interested? Well, if you win, I am willing to give one of my thousand-life sphere." He winks at him, if that is even possible. "See? I'm actually on your side. I know how much you love extending your lifespan."

"Fine. I accept your challenge." He might as well get something out of this.


	2. Gods' Game II

**Gods' Game II**

* * *

 _A young god discovers his new destiny as he is saved by a mysterious woman from the hands of Thanos, an ancient and destructive dark god._

* * *

A phone buzzes.

"Hello? Yes, this is her. Oh, Frigga! Such a long time no see—or hear ya!—how have you been, girl? How's married life? Mhm, mhm. Yep. Wow, that's a lot of catching up to do. Wait a minute— Children? That was fast. Seems like _plenty_ of catching up. Yes? What? In trouble? How much trouble a kid can be that you need to call me? Wait— _That_ kind of trouble? Man, what did he do to get his hands dirty? Well, assuming that he is anything like you…. Alright, alright. I'm on it…. What I'm doing? I'm painting my nails. Do you know that you can fill in tiny starts even at such a small space? Plentiful, I tell you! Fooling around? _Ah_ , I'm opening a dimension gate as we speak. Hold on— A little tweak here and a little tweak there and…. _oh-la-la!_ See ya on the other side—!"

Then the line goes dead.

In the other line, Frigga stares at the just ended dimension telecommunication device, wondering if her decision to contact her old friend is wise.

Well, whatever shall happen now, it will already be too late to fix it.

A purple figure pops into the scene, finding herself in a gloomy land of dark green as far as the eyes can see and unending grey sky. This is the sort of place that looks like a burn down forest, only this time the flame is not so fresh.

Far ahead, she sees a tall gothic, yet gloomier and disgusting gate standing in front of a huge cave. Two guards in rustic armors are posted at the front, standing still and ready. The female decides that there is no time to be wasted and pops right in front of them.

"Hello, there. I was wondering if you can help me with—" a feminine voice is suddenly cut off when two sharp spears are pointed at her in a sync.

"Hold it! Who dares to venture through the land of Thanos without permission?" One of the armor guards asked harshly.

"Well, my name is—"

"Silence! You are arrested for trespassing!" he cuts her off once more and moves his spear so that she has no other choice but to following them into the gates.

Inside, the cave displays much gothic elements. No, not the romantic elegant type, but the disgusting, has-not-been-tended for a while, let's-leave-the-muds-puddles-and-body-remains here type of place. Good thing the female does not have insides, or less she would be throwing up her gusts right now as she is being dragged in further into the cave. And she has a strong feeling that they will not show much care at all of her could-be vomit sprayed all over the entire way. Gross!

They lead her to a throne-looking-room—which she will address as such as there is a huge sitting place with an equally huge creature sitting on top of it, complete with a staff-looking-thing in one of his grips, though they all look so gloomy and poorly designed for her taste and standard—and give gesture to the king-like-creature.

"What's this?" he asks, his voice heavy and annoyed.

"We found her walking towards the front gate, Your Majesty." _A-ha!_ Bet not all of first-timers can guess right, not with the way he presents with that dark, obsolete hood he is wearing.

"What do you want, girl? Don't you know in whose presence you are?" _Don't you know of me?_ She wants to retort back, but knows that this is not the time.

"You have something of my interest."

"So?"

" _So_ , I think it would be such a huge favor you will be getting for having the chance to strike a deal with someone like me, oh-so-easily?"

She can feel his eyes boring into her ever so annoyedly through his dark hood, before she hears him orders the guards, "Imprison her." Before the guards can reach her, though, she vanishes. They glance around, but can't seem to find her whereabouts anywhere.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch your name. What are you called again?" a feminine voice echoes through the cave, carrying arrogance and slyness. This feels familiar.

They all, except the king-like-creature, look up only to find her waltz through the ceiling of the cave.

"How dare you speak to His Majesty Thanos like that! You shall regret it, girl!"

"Thanos, I see. Though I do not believe that I am speaking to you." She snaps her fingers, and the guards pops out, only to land right back to their original posts and glued to their feet. _See how nice she is?_

The purple female pops back in front of the throne-looking-sit. "Now, where are we? Ah, yes. I believe a barter is in order. What is your name again? Oh, right. Thanos? You don't happen to be Death's Thanos, do you?" She arches an eyebrow questioningly.

"…How do you—"

"Oh, good! Then this should be easy."

In a flash, a ray of angry red storms towards her direction, in which she dodges fluidly by skipping to the right.

"Someone happens to owe another someone's something, and she can really use that to make that special someone goes on a date with you."

"Wha— _Date?_ " Now who sounds so desperate and love-sick?

"All you have to do is enter a deal with me. One of your prisoners for a favor from me." She extends her hand. The king-like-creature stares at her hand.

"And how should I know you'll keep the end of the bargain?"

"Dude, don't you know me yet?" Her purple body turns several hues darker, causing Thanos' eyes to widen.

"Deal."

The moment his hand touches hers, a bright light flashes dramatically strong, engulfing the entire inside of the cave. It takes some moments before it dies out, and with it, leaving a white tattoo design on his right palm.

"What is this?" he asks, much more curious now, his annoyance disappears almost completely from his tone of voice.

"Our proof of contract. It shall disappear when I fulfill the end of my bargain. Look, I have it, too." She lifts her palm up to show the same tattoo on hers. "If I go against my words, you'll know. So does the other way around." It will be painful. Almost bitter sweet. She knows all about breaking promises with bound as strong as this. It will not end well, or long at all for that matter.

"Your turn first. Show me the boy."

Loki has lost count on how many days has passed since they found and took imprison of him. Thanos, the ancient god of destruction, is the king of this land, and he did not took kindly of trespassers. Loki is no exception, and since then he has been tortured and depraved of food and drink non-stop. He is starting to feel regret of ever falling into this place, every events that leads to this place to now, but his ego will not let him gives up so easily. He can be patient. He has been patient for so long now. What is a few passing moments more?

When the door to his cell is opened, he does not even bother to look up. Another of those torture sessions? Bring it on! He would like to see them groan in frustration for not getting a rile out of him.

Instead of heavy male grunts though, he hears a bell-like voice echoing through the cell. "Yes, that is him, correct. Thank you. That will be all, now. You can leave. I will take over from here."

Loki looks up, or at least he tries to. The chains have managed to damage his skin good, digging into his flesh deep and scaring the area around his neck. Not that it won't heal in time. He tries to lift his head again, and his sight is welcomed with a feminine figure.

Her skin is the first thing he notices, glowing softly like an evening light in purple, red and blue hues. Her shape is humanoid, but that is the closes thing she has a similarity to. She appears to be wearing some type of transparent gown—he isn't sure. Her eyes are white with pink and black irises, framed by thick and curvy eyelashes. And then they look with his green emerald ones, he feels like he is caught in a different cage, unable to look away.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here, let me give you hand." And her voice…her voice is just so melodious and soft, dare he says, seductive, just like the rest of her.

He feels her placing a hand on his shoulder, and all of a sudden, his aches and pain disappears. Gone is the fatigue and hunger, replaced with a new kind of feeling. He feels anew. Healthy. Alive. And all that just by a single touch.

He tries to move his muscles, his arms, and find that they are not retrained anymore. He tries to move his legs, and the same thing happens.

"What…who are you?" She feels like a miracle, a god of a god. And how can't he? Here he is suffering and dying, when suddenly she appears and make everything better, with a single touch!

"A friend of your mother, which by the way I bet will be ecstatic to see you. Let's go."

"Wait—" He doesn't have enough time to say anything, as she grabs a hold on him again and a blinding light surrounds them.

"FREYYYYJAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa~!" She sings her friend's name out so loud it is as if she is strolling into her own house. "Where are you, darling? Looky-looky what I got you, Loki! Hey, that rhymes," she mutters, more to herself, before continuing the name call. "Freyjaaaa! Where are you?"

"Not so loud!" A middle-age woman in a gown runs up to her, followed by a blonde brute behind her.

"Frey— _Ugh!_ Alright, okay, fine, I got it," she mutters as her friend reunites with her son. All the mean time her friends takes her in from head to toe. "Wow, you look _old_. I mean, really old. Don't give me that mean look. At least I can still recognize you! Anyway, here's your son. No need to thank me or anything. What are friends for, yeah?" She pushes him over towards his mother.

"Brother, it's so good to see that you are alive," the blonde brute opens his arms to give Loki a hug, in which he denies rather cruelly.

"What a thing to say, but you are no brother of mine," he hisses bitterly.

"Loki!" Frigga exclaims. After that, an awkward silence follows.

"Actually, you do need to thank me," she breaks off the silence. "I haven't seen you for a long while since—"

"A, a, a, not now. We'll talk later about that," Frigga quickly shushes her.

"What is this, Frigga. If I hadn't know any better, I'd say you are keeping secrets from your sons," she fuels purposefully, which causes the two males to stare at their mother, then at her, then back at their mother again.

"They don't need to know, okay, and it will stay that way. Now will you please excuse us for a moment?" Frigga pushes the back of her friend away towards the exit of the room.

From the distance, the two males still can hear their mother's friend talk.

"You know what I have to say about secrets, Frigga, and it is that they are almost meant to be dug up. So why not just open that old crest of yours and sprinkle the dirt all over? You'll feel much better, I promise! And I never lie—it's pointless."

Once Frigga manages to get her friend out of the reach of her two perplexed sons, she begins interrogating her.

"Where did you find him? Is he okay? He looks okay."

"He is, after I magic-touch him. And believe me, you wouldn't like the answer to the first question. Okay, fine, stop giving me that look before you actually starts mom-ing me. He was imprisoned by Thanos, okay. That sounds bad, which really is as bad as it sounds. But it's okay. No long lasting damage, except maybe mentally. That, I can't just heal out of the blue."

As her now mother-friend process the information she just gives to her and panics over it, she asks, "Do they also know about your other son?"

Frigga blinks, then stares at her friend. "What? No, they don't. The situation is already as bad as it is. Please don't make it worse."

"If I were them, I would love to know from the start. You still remember my parents? They are super honest, and I love _*cough*_ hate that. Okay, _*cough*_ both. They revealed everything to me—and I do mean everything. From the highlight events of how they met, down to the points when they conceived me. And have you met me recently? Am I a perfect blend of them, or what? Not to mention the way they—"

"Okay, please don't repeat those words when we are near the hearing range of my children. They do not need to know about your parents—" She stops talking when they see a flash of green approaching.

"Mother," he calls out, and then to her friend he gives a polite nod. "I don't know how to thank you—or how much length to have gone through to save me, but I thank you from the depth of my heart. You'll have my gratitude always."

"Oh, that little favor I just did? No big deal. In fact, you should thank your mother here. Thank her for having a connection with someone such as myself, and thank her for inheriting you with her magic signature—which by the way, is how I managed to track down your location. Or else, I don't know who else she can ask for to find you. Except my parents, of course, and she would have to lose a bit more… I'm getting side-tracked. Anyhow, it's no big of a deal. I just need to give Death a phone call and… Wait, hold on, I have a phone call to make."

She pulls out a pen-looking-device, presses a button, and holds it to her ear. "Hello there Death. Boring days lately, right? How do I know that? Oh, that's simple: because I know your schedule. Anyway, remember that little old favor you owe me? It's time to cash it in. Dinner date. Thanos. Anytime you like." Silence. "I know, right? That why I'm telling you: just send him a list of your types. Let him do some makeover for a change. And how knows, you'll be surprise. I know our Frigga here did. IKR. So right, so right. Oh, she's giving me a nasty look now, so I gotta cut this short. Sorry girl, and good luck."

Clicking an 'off' button, she slips the pen-looking-thingy back into her invisible pocket and turns back to the mother and son duo, who one simply shakes her head in disapproval while the other stares at her as if she has grown a second head. _Did she really just called…?_

"Where was I? Oh, right. Sleepover. Slumber party. No buts, Frigs, or I'll spill," she points at her friend.

"Alright, we can do it by sometime later, but you gotta blend in."

"Fine by me."


End file.
